Underestimated
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Drabble #11- The reactions of everyone: Okita, Kondo, Bansai, Yamazaki, to Hijikata's "death". But is he really gone? Hijikata/Yamazaki/Bansai


**Here is the penultimate drabble! At last I have made progress! I hope everyone had a wonderful Winter Break…mine sucked…because I have Writer's Block…but anyway, please read and enjoy! This follows many people's viewpoints. Also, I threw in a few Okita/Hijikata hints and a slight Okita/Yamazaki (why? I say why not?). Umm…if the tense seems weird I apologize. It's difficult because I'm jumping POV's so something from one person's viewpoint told in present which is retold from another's in past will probably occur. SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gintama.**

**Warning: Contains mentions of character death and yaoi. Again, OOC-ness.**

**Drabble #11- Underestimated**

**Okita's POV**

Hijikata-san was down, but I knew he was far from being defeated. The Kiheitai member Bansai seemed to be under the foolish assumption that he had succeeded where countless others (including yours truly) have failed. Fool. Get up Hijikata-san. I know you're not dead. You are a demon…you have no fear of death…you show no remorse for the many sins you have committed. You are my rival…you are the thorn in my side which I long to remove. Yes, I want to see Hijikata-san die…but only on my terms. So get up! I will never forgive you if you give in so easily. I am the only one who can kill you! Do you hear me you bastard? Don't be so selfish! What about Kondo-san? He would be devastated if he lost you. The Shinsengumi needs you too! I don't know why they depend on such an unreliable person like you…but they do. If you won't survive for the Shinsengumi…then do it for Yamazaki. Once again, I honestly don't know what he sees in you, but the idiot has fallen in love with you. I'm pretty sure you have developed an actual ounce of human emotion for him as well. Although it infuriates me to no end that you refused to admit your feelings for my sister Mitsuba, I honestly can't hate Yamazaki for getting you to finally open up. If you die Hijikata-san…I don't think he would be able to continue living without you. Yamazaki is screaming and crying. My katana slipped out of my fingers as my body went numb. Hijikata wasn't moving.

**Kondo's POV**

"No! Fukuchou…don't leave me!" Yamazaki screamed.

Darkness. Blood. So much blood. All around me. Toshi on the ground…not moving.

"TOSHI!" I cried as I slashed through another three Kiheitai terrorists.

My men seemed to crumble around me as they let out roars of heartache and rage. They all loved Toshi so much. They looked up to him. He was their Vice-Commander and he had been there for them through so many hardships. But they saw him fall…and Hijikata Toushirou never falls…without getting back up again. Until now…

"TOSHI!" I call out to him, knowing my desperation is showing on my face as tears stream down it.

Sougo tried to calm me, "Kondo-san…I don't think-

"NO! Toshi is not dead! He can't be! Sougo! Tell me he isn't dead!" I cut him off and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly along with my pleas.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I thought he was stronger…but I guess I was wrong."

Darkness. Blood. So much blood. All around me. Toshi on the ground…moving?

**Bansai's POV**

My Yamazaki was crying. His song was so loud…my head felt like it was tearing in two. It's my fault. He is damaged because of me. All I wanted was to keep him to myself…but I had no right in the first place did I? He was always yours Hijikata…even though you were a coward who never got the nerve to tell him how you felt. How ironic. I have lost…even though I won. Shunsuke will be furious with me for all of the trouble I have caused, well, that's not true. He loves chaos and he will be pleased to hear of my success. I disposed of the legendary Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. I should feel proud…instead I feel sick to my stomach.

I wanted to take Yamazaki and run. I wanted to throw him over my shoulder, ignoring his kicks and scream, and carry him off into the sunset. But I must face facts…he hates me now. I killed the man he loves…there is no turning back. I sighed and turned to walk away when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I spun around and gasped as the sight of Hijikata sitting up with a shocked Yamazaki in his lap burned my eyes. Yes. I feel sick to my stomach…but now instead of regret…I feel relieved. Hijikata…you certainly have impressed me. I apologize for underestimating you…but don't think that I will give up on my adorable spy now that my rival has risen from the grave.

**Hijikata's POV**

His body felt warm against my frozen skin. He was crying over me and I felt a flicker of annoyance. He was such a fucking idiot…but he was MY idiot. Is that drool? And…SNOT?! Oh…hell…no. If I didn't have enough reason to fight for my life before then I most certainly had an extra push now. I was going to beat the crap out of him for defiling my uniform, order him to commit seppuku even though I won't really make him go through with it, and then finally screw the daylights out of him after months of built-up sexual frustration. Prepare yourself Yamazaki…you made the mistake of underestimating me and now you are going to suffer the consequences. I swear. A guy passes out from shock and blood loss for a few minutes and everyone thinks he's a goner? HELLO! They should know by now…I don't give in that easily. A simple stab wound isn't going to stop me.

Besides…now that I have someone to live for…someone to love…I am practically invincible. I sat up abruptly, causing the sobbing spy above me to jump. He landed on my lap and I made sure to hold him there with one arm around his waist and the other behind his neck. Yamazaki's face was pale and his eyes were wide, but the tears were what captured my attention. He looked about ready to faint as I smirked and leaned forward to slowly lick a tear-drop beneath his left eye. He shuddered and I felt his eyelashes tickle my nose as his eyes closed. Hmm…maybe I'm going to have to save the beating and the empty threats for later. Too bad there are so many people around or I would jump his bones right here and now. Yamazaki was still in that sexy pink number and I was feeling pretty energetic for a dead man.

I came back to reality as the sight of Bansai a few feet behind Yamazaki caught my attention. The bastard was still here…and my sword was crying for his blood. The fulfillment of my urges would have to wait. It was time to end this once and for all. No one underestimates Hijikata Toushirou and gets away with it.

**Yamazaki's POV**

Fukuchou was alive. I felt him lick my tear away. His tongue was hot, sticky, rough, wet. I felt a strange rush of heat gathering in a place I never imagined could feel this way. My breathing became ragged. My body was on fire. I was relieved and overjoyed and upset and confused…but most of all…I was dying for his touch. I've never felt this way before. I stayed silent as he stood and faced Bansai. I stayed silent as Okita-san and Kondo-san came to help me stand. My knees were weak so I leaned heavily on Taichou. He didn't seem to mind luckily…in fact…I could have sworn he blushed. Kondo-san was crying and he seemed over-whelmed with his happiness. He must have been frantic with worry over Hijikata-san.

Bansai and Fukuchou had taken up their stances again. This fight would be the last. Even though Fukuchou had not died from his wound before, the blood was still leaking out slowly and the wound was still open. He would die if he did not receive treatment soon. But, as warriors…we knew that the fight had to continue…for his honor. I just wanted him to hurry up and heal so that we could…umm…you know…get more intimate. Hurry Fukuchou…I'm sorry for underestimating you, but for a minute there…I was sure I had lost you forever. I don't want to waste another second…I want us to be together. Now that I know you love me too…I want you to make me yours.

**Wow…this does not seem like a drabble at all…lol. I have a bad habit of going all out don't I? Anyway! I finally did it! Yoohoo! I hope it was good. The next one is the last (sadly) and it includes the final fight and Yamazaki finally gets some lovin! LOL. Review please.**


End file.
